Never Realized
by I love Kick Ausally and GeCe
Summary: Gunther got up and left half way through freshman year. No one's missing him as much as Cece. It's been three years and CeCe's struggling with depression and she doesn't know why. Who will help her get over the past? Who will is there when she needs it most? You can stand there guessing or read my story. I won't tell you any of the pairings, just to torture you more.


**Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up or any of its characters. The College Dancing Queen is a made up by me.**

**Authors Note: Hi to everyone who is reading this! This is my fourth story and first one shot. It is a one shot unless I am convinced otherwise. I love Cece and Gunther as a couple (In case you didn't get that from my name). Here are some songs to go with the story, CeCe's song: Owl City's Vanilla Twilight (best I could come up with), and Gunther's song: Owl City's Metropolis. I would recommend looking them up if you've never heard them. You could even play them while you're reading this. **

**Please Read the rest of my Author's note at the bottom of the chapter. **

*** There is an important note at the end of this story for readers of my Little Red Riding Hood Story * **

**Never Realized**

I hate my Life. I'm tired of the old routine. I struggle with depression, though my mom and brother don't realize it. I grow sick of dancing on the same stage for the same old camera. I don't even know why I like dancing. I guess it's the only thing I can do right. I'm too stupid to do anything else. I have to admit Tinka's right when she says, my dancing stinks. I hate my taste in clothing, but am too lazy to go looking for a new one. I am a lousy singer. I don't even know why I had a music career. I mean sure, everyone says I'm good, but they just don't listen to the songs enough to realize how bad they are. I'm just no good at anything, I've never had a real boyfriend, and I'm a senior for goodness sakes. I guess no one likes me. I don't even know why Rocky hangs out with me anymore. I'm such an idiot.

Okay so if I had said that little speech to Rocky she would say I was using I too much, and something about how selfish I've become. She just doesn't realize how hard my life is. My heart aches for something that I can't even tell. It's been like this for years, but it got even worse once I heard, I had been accepted into Dancing Queen. It was probably the fact that I won't be returning to Chicago after college. I should be happy about that, never having to set foot in this stupid town. Never seeing all those people who came to be my friends like Duce, Ty, Tinka, and Gunther. _Gunther_, pain shot through my heart at his name. It's the same pain I always have when I think about that idiot. The same idiot who left for the old country near the end of freshmen year? Not bothering to say goodbye to his friends. Well at least I thought I was his friend. Ugg there it went again. I really need to stop think about his perfect blonde hair or those shiny blue eyes, and his great accent. Wait did I just compliment his accent?

"Hey CeCe are you ready for class," Rocky interrupted my thoughts. "Can you believe in just two days we will be graduates."

"Yep," I sighed and went off to class. It still surprised Rocky that I was graduating along with her and the rest of the senior class. We'll all those years of summer school did pay off.

"Hey Babe," I stopped dead in my tracks. Turning around I saw Deuce walk up to Rocky. I think it's disgusting that they started dating, but nobody cares what I think. Rocky seems happy enough, and I have to admit they are a cute couple. Even if Deuce is like, two feet shorter than Rocky. I turned, and started back to class. Somehow I had to make it through these last two days of school. It wasn't going to be easy especially since I keep thinking about Gunther. Why does that Seguin lover keep coming into mind? Well time to put all those silly thoughts out of my head and focus on school. _Yeah! _Me CeCe Jones focus on school.

******Next Day (Last day of school) ******

Goodbye locker, goodbye cafeteria with disgusting food, goodbye classrooms where I never paid attention. As much as I hate to admit it I was going to miss high school, but only a bit. I mean I've gotten some of my best naps here. Better things are on the way right? In a few months Rocky and I will be off for college at Dancing Queen. It seems like just yesterday we were freshmen trying out for Shake It Up, or were busy messing with Gunther and Tinka. Gunther, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was even having dreams about him. Why do I care so much about him. It's not like I like him or anything. Wait a second. No! I can't like him that's just not possible; I mean he's not my type. I sighed because it was useless; there was no way to get him off my mind. Turning my attention back to the real world I realized that I was standing on the side walk.

Logan was supposed to drive me home. Knowing him he was probably hitting to some airhead girl, and forgetting once again about his step-sister. Well it wasn't like, I had anywhere to be. Rocky was going on a last day of school date with Deuce. Cue the gaging sensation. Tinka, who had surprisingly become one of my closest friends, was having some huge traditional family graduation thing. Ty was out of the question because he was at college. And Flinn was not my idea of someone to hang out with. So I sat there on a bench waiting for my stupid step-brother. Not exactly my idea of spending my last day of high school.

****** Friday (After the Graduation ceremony) ******

"I am proud to announce you all as grad students of this year's senior class," a loud voice boomed over the speakers.** (Sorry I had no clue what was supposed to be said. it's been years since I went to a graduation.)** Graduation caps were thrown into the air as the students jumped from their chairs. Hugs were given among close friends and family. Rocky and I were no exception. Releasing each other we whispered our congrats before heading to the group of our family and friends. All my family was there from my mom and stepdad to my dad and step mom.

" Good Job CeCe , I never thought you would do it." Flinn smiled at me. He was almost as taller than me now.

" Do what Finn," I inquired. Confused by what he thought I couldn't do. He looked at me like I was stupid. This is a look I get from a lot of people. I have no clue why though.

"Graduate," He remarked as though it was obvious. I nodded unable to answer as other congrats were given to me. I was hugged so many times that I thought my lungs would collapse. Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheff sure hug hard. Another pair of arms threw themselves around me and I was pressed into Tinka's small frame.

"Congrats on graduating, CeCe," Tinka released me before continuing. " Huh Never thought I would say that." She smiled and pulled me in for another hug. I laughed against her bedazzled graduation gown. What? This is Tinka we're talking about. "OH CeCe, I have great news," She exclaimed, releasing me for the second time. " Gunther came to the graduation." She pointed to a tall sturdy boy a few feet away from us. My body stiffened up. "Oh Gunther come over here," Tinka laughed and commanded her older Twin.

The tall burly boy walked over to us. I nearly screamed at how much he had changed. He was taller, buffer, and best of all wore less glitter. We were a foot apart and I looked into his eyes. He looked back into mine. I gasped, and a smirk played on Gunther's face. Fear and another unconfirmed feeling spread through my body. I did the only reasonable thing some like me would do. I ran.

******A half Hour later (at the Shake it up studio) ******

"CeCe?" I heard his gorgeous voice speak. How did he find me? "CeCe are you here?" No matter I just couldn't face him. It hurt too much. I was in love with him and watching him leave would just break my heart in two. I began heading for the back door. Ignoring Gunther's calls. I would be leaving for college in a three months and then I'm done. There wouldn't be any reminders of Gunther and then I could forget him. Then I could….. " CeCe!"

There he was standing at the end of the hall. It was too hard to see but I swore he was sweating. I couldn't stand it. Breaking into a run I sprinted for the door. A slight pull on my wrist stopped me. I didn't turn around. I know one look at his face and I would melt. Tears began to well in my eyes. OH great my mascara's going to run.

" CeCe, why did you leave?" His voice was close to a whisper. Why did I leave? Because I couldn't stand seeing him stand there next to Tinka. He looked so foreign. Talking to him.

"Why did I leave! Why Did I leave!" I nearly shouted. "I'm not the one who left halfway through freshman year to go back to the goat country!" His grasp tightened around my wrist. "I'm not the one who left all my friends behind without a goodbye."

"I couldn't, CeCe, I couldn't face saying goodbye it hurt. It too much, especially saying goodbye to you." Did he just say me. "It was too painful," he paused. He gave a slight tug to my wrist so that I was now facing him. I didn't dare meet his gaze. "I hated saying goodbye to my family, friends, home, school, and shake it up." He pulled me closer to him. I didn't even try to fight. I was too busy hanging on his every word and keeping tears from pouring out. " But do you know what the hardest thing was." He reached his hand under my chin and pulled it up so he could look into my eyes. "It wasn't leaving Tinka, or my friends, or America, it was leaving you." Tears began to fill his own eyes. " I realized two things in the three years I was gone. "One there isn't enough glitter in the old country." I smile at this, and so did he. " And Two, I love you, CeCe Jones." Before I could react he crashed his lips onto mine.

It was the most amazing feeling. Nothing I've ever felt compared to it and I'm sure that nothing ever would. People always said that your first kiss was the most special, and boy did I believe them. Everything else disappeared and we were in our own little world. All the confusion I had felt these last three years, became clear. We parted, stupid need for oxygen.

" I never realized what a good kisser you were, CeCe," Gunther smiled at me.

" And I never realized how much I love you, Gunther. " With that I leaned in and our lips met. At that moment I knew that everything would be okay. It didn't matter how far part we were, because our hearts would always be with each other. You never realize how powerful love is until you feel it for yourself. Never underestimate the power of stuff you've _never realized._

**Author's note continued: Did you like it? Tell me what you think. I'm really happy with how this turned out. Hope you were too. If you liked this please check out some of my other stories and my community. **

**~Red, Violet, and Blonde - a My Candy Love story**

**~Little Red Riding Hood a Rise of the Guardians story**

**~Songs form Kickin'it- a Kickin'it songfic**

**~ Kickin'it with Kids- a Kickin'it community**

**Please review. I gave you some entertainment for like two minutes, the least you could do is review. Even if it's just one word or even one letter. PM if you want to talk, have any suggestion, or just feel like PMing someone. I would take requests for stories too. If you feel sad, depressed, or like you're not worth it. Please message me. I've been told I'm a very uplifting person. I want to help you through it. I'm always looking for a friend to PM. Don't be afraid to PM me. **

**Sorry for it being so short. Sorry for any grammar errors. Sorry for using I too much. I struggle with that a lot. **

***Note to anyone who reads my story: Little Red Riding Hood***

**It has been so long since my last update. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with school, band practices, and preparing for a puppet performance. The next chapter is almost done. It's a long one and I'm proud of it. Plus I got a beta for the story. So it should be 10 times as good. Love you guys. Thanks for sticking by me these long weeks. Did I mention I love you guys? **


End file.
